This invention relates to tape measurers and surface scribing implements. More particularly, this invention relates to tape measurers, including adaptations allowing them to simultaneously perform a surface scribing function.
Carpenters who work with sheet materials such as plywood, gypsum board, or wafer board, commonly utilize a spring recoil tape measurer for accurately locating cut lines. Once the location of a cut line is accurately identified, the carpenter will typically mark the desired point by scribing the material with a blade of a knife, with a pointed stylus such as a nail or awl, with a graphite pencil, a paraffin pencil, a felt tip marker, a ballpoint pen, a charcoal marker, or with a chalk marker. Often, both of a carpenter""s hands are occupied in holding the tape measurer and scribing device. However, it is often desirable for the carpenter to simultaneously utilize one of his or her hands to securely hold the sheet material which is being measured and marked. Where both of a carpenter""s hands are occupied with holding a tape measurer and a scribing device, a carpenter is unable to simultaneously hold the sheet material.
The instant inventive device solves the above problem by extendably and retractably mounting a scribing device within the housing of a tape measurer, by providing automatic retracting means for purposes of safety.
The instant inventive measuring and scribing device incorporated much of the structure common to conventional spring recoil tape measurers. According to the structure of the instant invention, the lower, upper, and side walls of such common tape measurer extend rearwardly beyond its rear wall, the rearward extensions of such walls forming a chamber of sufficient depth for housing a surface scribing implement. Within such rear chamber, a carriage is slidably mounted for alternate upward and downward sliding motion. Such carriage is preferably adapted to securely receive and retain a surface scribing implement such as a blade, a pointed stylus, a pencil, or a pen. The floor of such rearward chamber is apertured, allowing downward extension therethrough of a lower end of such surface scribing implement, and alternately allowing upward retracting therethrough. Preferably, a spring biases both the carriage and the surface scribing implement in a normally retracted position, and a manually actuatable latch is provided for selectively retaining such implement in its downwardly extended position.
For purposes of safety, means are provided to assure that upon retraction of the tape measurer, the surface scribing implement will automatically retract, preventing a user from becoming cut or injured. Preferably, such means comprises a slidable trip bar which protrudes forwardly from the housing beneath the tape, for actuation by a hook end mounted upon the distal end of the tape. Rearwardly directed pressure applied by the rearwardly facing surface of the hook end upon the forward end of such trip bar drives the trip bar rearwardly, causing a rearward end of such bar to disengage the latch, and allowing the spring to retract the carriage and the surface scribing implement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tape measurer having mounted thereon an alternately extendable and retractable surface scribing implement. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device incorporating automatic surface scribing implement retracting means, assuring that upon retraction of the tape, the surface scribing implement will retract.
Other and further objects, benefits, and advantages of the present invention will become known to those skilled in the art upon review of the Detailed Description which follows, and upon review of the appended drawings.